


Storytime

by the_lie_eternal



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Suits, false kings, i cant, moonlight kissed, that goddamn director
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lie_eternal/pseuds/the_lie_eternal
Summary: Jaska meets Miika.





	Storytime

I stared up the gorgeous walls of the giant mansion the video shoot should take place – not even wondering who came up with the idea of this location. Probably our new director … what was his name again?

Up the few steps to the huge entrance, inside I already heard familiar as unfamiliar voices giving commands, moving things around and probably placing props – the sounds of a new video in the making. We chose Moonlight Kissed as our final video of the album, a good choice but as several times already, my dearest friend Marko played alone in it. I was fine with it, less work to do for me. I still visited the shoot itself though, watching how it went and also finding Olli, Markus and Tiia there too.

“Good morning!” I exclaimed as I stepped into the huge room which should be the main location of the video.

“It’s past noon.” Olli replied with a raised brow but couldn’t hide his sweet smile for very long. “Good to see you.” he added and threw his arms around my torso. Going out of the hug, greeting the keyboardist and the photographer I searched the room for Marko.

Talking with another man I finally spotted him on the other side of the room. Seen, I took some quick steps and stood next to the twain.

“Jaska! I didn’t expect you to come!” the singer looked at me with big eyes and threw his arm around me. “May I introduce you our director, if you both don’t know each other already!” Marko pointed at the brown-haired man in front of himself and I felt a sudden sting going through my body as my eyes met these gorgeous blue eyes of the director.

“Jaska, that’s Miika Hakala. Miika, that’s Jaska Mäkinen, the guitarist.” Marko introduced us but I just couldn’t get my eyes off Miika’s. The director held out his hand to a handshake, I put mine into his, trying not to extremely obvious flinch together as I touched his skin.

“Nice to meet you, Jaska!” the way he said my name, his voice – a sudden thought ran through my head. “Same from me, Miika!” I exclaimed before I finally could stop staring into his eyes. I walked over to my other bandmates, thinking about the thing that just happened. Honestly, with his glasses, the short brown hair and that light stubbly beard … that man was everything but ugly. I gulped, hoping I did not develop something similar to a crush on him – on first sight.

 

For the last time I drove my hand through my almost perfectly styled hair, checked if my tie sat correctly and then made my way to my fellow bandmates. It had been four months since I met our director for the first time, ready to meet him again for the shoot of our newest single, False Kings. This time I was, just as my friends, all dressed up in suits, classy and mysterious.

Over the whole shoot I didn’t dare to take just a short look at him, always looking either at my shoes or my fellow bandmates … everyone but Miika. It was wild, all the money and party, the mood and just the feeling of shooting a video the fans would love, what an amazing feeling.

 

“That seat still free?” I hear a voice behind me on which I just murmur a silent yes. The hotel in which we shot our video was almost empty, next to some of my bandmates and members of the filming crew walking around, having a good time, celebrating the amazing shots we made. I sat around at an empty table, all by myself, sipping my alcohol slowly but safely. I turned to the person who sat down on the chair next to me – Miika.

“All by yourself?” he searched my eyes with his and I melted as they met, once again.

“Obviously.” I replied, taking a deep breath. I almost shrieked up as I felt his hand grabbing around mine, gently and carefully. More than a stare didn’t come from me, though.

“Don’t you think I may notice your weird behavior when I try to work with you? Don’t try to hide it, your half absence during the shoot was the proof for your crush.” a soft chuckle from him reached my ears “You are quite handsome, too.” he added, quieter.

I turned my head around, checking if someone was watching and then back to the director. “Look, I may have a crush on you but we both know there’s alcohol playing in this game.” I stammered but ended up grabbing his hand with both of mine.

“Alcohol makes this even better, sweetheart.” Miika smirked at me, I blinked as he obviously moved closer to me.

“Are you sure?” I asked and put my hands into his neck.

“Just kiss me already or we are getting nowhere with this.” Miika replied impatiently, threw his arms around me and made our lips clash, rather rough at first but we both quickly got the hang of it. He tasted better than his looks could ever tell, and damn was he a talented kisser.

I needed to break our gentle making out to breathe, only receiving another chuckle from his side. “Already giving up? We didn’t even start.”

Not answering I pulled him roughly into my grip again, this kiss definitely hotter and longer than the first one. Unconsciously I began digging my fingers into his almost perfectly and soft hair, his hands were somewhere around my hips and back. We were drunk, yes, but that was no problem, for neither of us.

_Call me, maybe?  ~Miika_

 

I read out loud an chuckled as I discovered the small piece of paper in one of the pockets of my jacket, grabbing my phone the next moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Miika.


End file.
